


Sick Night

by Fierylibraa26



Series: Married Life [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, They have twins also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: One of Stenbroughs twin girls is sick and Stan has to take care of her





	Sick Night

**Stan**

Bill and I have two wonderful little girls, Kristy and Katie, who are twins and 6 years old like Richie and Eddies kids. It was around 2 am when I heard crying form the other room. I am a light sleeper so I got up to see what it was. 

 I walked to the kids room and saw Kristy sitting up in her bed clutching her stomach and crying softly. I went over and kneeled by her bed and rubbed her back. 

“What’s wrong princess?” I whispered to her.

”My tummy hurts papa” she said back

I picked her up and brought her to thr living room. I sat her down on the couch while I went and got her some water. I pulled her back into my lap and stroked her back after she took a sip. 

"Do you want some.medicine?"

She nodded and I put her down and went to get the medicine.

I gave her a dose and I held her until she fell asleep. 

When she did, I carried her back tel her room. 

 I walked back to my room and fell asleep.

The next morning, I went to wake up the girls. I woke up Katie first and told her to go brush her teeth. I then woke up Bristy to she how she was doing, 

I shook her softly and she turned to look at me.

”Good morning princess, how you feeling?” I asked her quietly 

“I feel better” she replied

”Do you think you can go to school today?”

She nodded and I smiled.

”Thank you for helping me papa” 

“Your welcome sweetheart”

 


End file.
